


Worry Not

by anodyneAvian



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneAvian/pseuds/anodyneAvian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanen looked over, staring down at Ratonhnhaké:ton, taking in his face, and all of the little freckles that coated his cheeks.<br/>“Are you staring at me?” Raton asked finally, amused. </p><p>---</p><p>Kanen'tó:kon and Ratonhnhaké:ton began their relationship when they were young teens, but it seemed time and war would not have them stay together, no matter how close they may have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apojiiislands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apojiiislands/gifts).



> Kanen and Raton are my nicknames for them, by the way. I wasn't in the mood for typing out their full names every damn time.
> 
> This started as something happy, i swear!! Anyways, yes this is for my friend, who wanted romantic Connor and Kanen but it turned sad in the end I am sorry.
> 
> EDIT: caught some dumb mistakes, one in the summary no less d'oh

“Are you sure this is safe?” Kanen'tó:kon asked, nervousness laced in with his tone. He swallowed as he dug a toe into the soft, sandy earth, waiting for a reply. For a moment, he focused his ears onto the sound of the later lapping against the rocks and shore, as well as the faint sounds of their village behind them. These sounds were familiar; calming. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton gave a hearty chuckle which snapped Kanen out of his thoughts. Raton clambered onto the hard surface of the rocks. “If you are careful, yes!” he replied, waiting eagerly for his friend to catch up. 

Kanen glanced back at the village. It had been recovering well since the attack all those years ago. Kanen didn't remember too much; he had been taken to safety before he was even in too much danger. Raton on the other hand.... hadn't been so lucky. He never understood how someone who had already been in so much danger could keep getting into it. 

“We could just go back to the village, Ratonhnhaké:ton. ... maybe learn how to bead?” he offered, trying to sway his friend from this idea. 

Raton scoffed a bit, casting Kanen a puppy dog eyed look. “Kanen'tó:kon, come on, this is not even as bad as it could have been. Would you be happier if I just dropped the rock climbing all together, and we could just sit on the rocks by the water? I want to explore! Come on, please? For me?” 

Kanen hesitated. “...Alright, but only if we are not climbing the cliffs.” He huffed as he hoisted himself onto the rocks, and made his way over to Raton.

Raton broke into a grin, and then started off down his little path, while Kanen trailed behind him.

With time the two stopped, and settled on a large flat rock surrounded by water. Kanen gave a worried glance around the edge, unsure if there wasn't some monster in the depths below them, though he could not see anything. Raton rolled his eyes as he leaned back, basking in the summer sunlight. “It is so nice here,” he murmured.

Kanen nodded, mumbling a 'yeah' in agreement. Raton took that as his que to continue. “I hope that the colonists do not try to take it from us, like they did to some other villages,” he said, a mix of venom and anxiety seeping into his words. 

Kanen took a moment to reply. He had a similar fear, after all. “...No, I think we will be fine. After all, they must have been trying with the fire, and we are still here!” A look of pain flashed across Raton's face for a second. He tried to hide it, and smiled ever so slightly.

“Yes,” he agreed. “We will just fight back!” 

Kanen shook his head. “But... the clan mother doesn't want us getting involved in fighting.”

Raton frowned, thinking Kanen'tó:kon's words over. “I suppose.... but, I think, if things continue like they are, we may have to fight back in self defence,” he replied, staring up at a lone cloud in the vast, blue sky. 

“I suppose,” he said in agreement. Kanen looked over, staring down at Ratonhnhaké:ton, taking in his face, and all of the little freckles that coated his cheeks. 

They were silent for a long while. The sun sunk lower in the sky, signalling the afternoon, but neither felt like heading back yet. The sounds of the wind through the trees, of the water against rock, and of the animals that inhabited the world around them were serene, in a way. It was nice, and just sitting around was a pleasant break from all the messes Ratonhnhaké:ton had a habit of pulling the two of them into.

“Are you staring at me?” Raton asked finally, amused. Kanen'tó:kon felt his face flush ever so slightly. 

“No!” he lied, speaking a little too fast. Raton raised an eyebrow as he sat up, looking straight at Kanen even as the other boy turned away in embarrassment.

“You were,” he said, sounding unsure but not upset. Raton reached over to Kanen, who's heart pounded the moment they brushed skin. Kanen shifted a bit, as Raton titled his head, bringing his face closer to Kanen's. Oh, if he just moved his head a little more, their lips would meet and-

Kanen'to:kon yelped as he felt the jolt of icy water surround him. Luckily, he could swim, and he resurfaced easily, taking in gulps of air. His braids floated around him like seaweed. He stared up at Raton, treading the water as he exclaimed “What did you do that for?”

Raton was on his back laughing, clutching his sides as he tried to calm himself. “I am sorry! It was just... the perfect opportunity and the look on your face was priceless!” He sat up, reaching a hand over to help Kanen'tó:kon back onto the rock. “Sorry,” he repeated.

Kanen reached over to take Ratonhnhaké:kon's hand, but instead of using it to pull himself up, he purposely dragged Raton into the water with him. The boy squeaked in surprise, causing Kanen to break into his own fit of giggles.

Raton didn't resurface right away, however. Kanen swallowed. “Ratonhnhaké:ton?” he said, scared. What if his friend couldn't really swim? It seemed like something dumb he would do; go out by the water without the ability to tread it. What if he accidentally killed him?!

Cool hands touched Kanen's shoulders, brushing up against his neck. He screamed and whirled around to see none other than Raton laughing behind him. “I thought you drowned!” Kanen sputtered at him. The boy shook his head, getting water from his short hair every where. 

“Of course I did not drown, Kanen'to:kon. I'm a very good swimmer, do not worry. I just held my breath,” he reassured him, placing a hand on Kanen's shoulder in a friendly manner. “Sorry for making you worry.”

Kanen pouted slightly as he gave a nod. “Just do not do that again! Please.” Once he got a suitable reply, Kanen'tó:kon turned to climb back onto their rock. Raton followed suit, laying out on the surface to dry off in the sun. He frowned, finding his clothes uncomfortable, but not sure if he was willing to go through the effort to take them off.

Kanen could understand that, as he laid down beside him, his braids fanning around his head. He glanced over at Raton and smiled, as the two of them began to discuss the events of the other day, and of the huge rabbit the two of them spotted before hand that sadly eluded them both.

Eventually Kanen'tó:kon slipped out of the conversation and just let Raton speak as he watched the movements of his mouth, and noticed that little smile he got when he was talking about something he enjoyed. Kanen leaned in a bit, his heart pounding much like before. He felt a flush form on his face again, much to his embarrassment but... Ratonhnhaké:ton was so wonderful, even if he often got then in trouble.

Raton blinked, pausing mid-sentence. “Are you feeling okay?” he asked, propping himself up with his elbow. “Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?” Raton reached over to press his hand to Kanen's forehead. 

Kanen felt his heart speed up twicefold as he shifted position. He leaned over, and in a fit of courage, kissed Ratonhnhaké:ton's lips. His heart pounded, threatening to burst out of his chest. He dug his hands into Raton's hair, and waited for the inevitable moment where Raton pushed him away in disgust.

However, that moment never came. Instead, after some hesitation, Raton kissed him back. Kanen felt his heart flip. Even as they pulled away for a moment, he found himself smiling. Ratonhnhnhaké:ton blinked owlishly, biting his lip. “I...”

“Sorry,” Kanen mumbled, trying to fight back his grin.

Raton laughed slightly, and Kanen'tó:kon felt his heart flutter. “It is okay, do not worry! I am just... not sure how to react.” 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Kanen asked, wringing his hands.

“Good,” Raton replied instantly, leaning over to kiss him again. To say either of them were good kissers was a stretch of the truth, but it didn't matter to them. They were just two barely-teenagers who were more than happy to just do the action with someone they liked.

They pulled away again, and laid beside each other as they continued to dry in the heat of the sun, content to spend time with each other. For the moment, all worries left them, and just being there together was all that mattered.

“So... do you really like me?” Ratonhnhaké:ton asked after a long while. 

Kanen blinked in confusion. “Of course I do! I kissed you, did I not? And you are amazing even if you are a bit thick headed.”

Raton smiled again, and chuckled as he gave him a thank you kiss. 

“How do you think everyone else will react?” Kanen asked, figuring he might as well keep up some conversation. 

“I am sure no one will care that much, and if they do, it will be because they're happy for us. Plus, if anyone says anything bad, I will just beat them up or something,” Raton informed him, partly serious. Kanen'tó:kon nodded as he smiled, and moved a bit closer to him, taking his paler hands into his own.

“Alright,” he said, closing his eyes. “Can you teach me to hunt, sometime?” 

“Sure.”

\--

Seeing Ratonhnhaké:ton leave hurt him. He knew why the boy had to but... It still hurt to see him go. Raton had promised to visit, but Kanen'tó:kon knew what he was like.... Raton had a habit of getting caught up in whatever he was doing and often forgot about other things. He didn't keep high hopes that he'd be seeing his love again anytime soon, if ever again.

\--

He had kept his promise, even if his visits were far and few in between, there were at least consistent.

Kanen was glad to see him each and every time. Raton seemed to enjoy listening to Kanen'tó:kon talk as well, between cuddling in silence and kissing. He was very interested in how things had changed while he was gone, and Kanen was more than happy to tell him everything. Kanen himself loved to listen to Raton's stories of Boston, of the grouchy man named Achilles and his homestead, and of the colonists he had met. 

While Ratonhnhaké:ton never talked too much about what he was being taught, he seemed to have high hopes in what he was doing would eventually help protect their land and their people. Kanen'tó:kon believed this with all his heart, if only because Raton seemed to, and he trusted him dearly.

 

\--

The first time they had slept with each other was when they were nearly eighteen, after William Johnson's death. 

Kanen'tó:kon had headed back to the manor to thank Ratonhnhaké:ton for his aid, where Raton offered to let Kanen stay the night, and well... one thing lead to another. They had done their best to be quiet, not wanting to disturb Achilles in the master bedroom downstairs, and they figured they were successful enough. That, or, Achilles wasn't the kind of man to barge into their personal life.

There had been no penetration, mostly because neither were quiet prepared for that, but that didn't make the kisses any less sweeter or the touches any less pleasurable. There was still so much one could do with their lips, their tongue, and their hands. It was intoxicating to dig his hands into his hair and kiss him long and hard, to feel the other's hands along his side, down his chest, and to be touched in ways he had never been touched before. Kanen found he loved having Raton under him more than he ever thought he would. 

It was well worth having to hide the hickeys that covered his neck in the morning. 

\--

Time passed, and Kanen watched Ratonhnhaké:ton grow into a beautiful young man. He visited when he could, talked about the people he met – especially a man named Washington, about his ship _The Aquila_ , and all manor of things, while Kanen kept him updated on their home. 

They often would hunt together with the occasional night alone to touch one another, to go a little farther than they had the last time. Kanen was especially found of kissing Raton's scars, and Raton seemed to like kissing his beauty marks. It was bliss, and Kanen could only wish the visits happened more often.

But with time, Raton became more and more busy with Washington, and the Colonists' war, and even began to try and make a connection with his own father. With all that going on, he seemed to have less and less time for Kanen'tó:kon

\--  
He had been a fool. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton was not the man he had once loved. He wasn't even working in the interest of their people now... no, he had been seduced by the colonists and their words. And, if Charles Lee was to be believed, seduced by... other means as well. Means that one shouldn't fall for when with someone already.

Kanen'tó:kon felt sick at the idea. He believed Charles – after all, why not? Charles had known their village since before Kanen was even born. He had a native name - Ounewaterika - and was even married to a Kanien'kehá:ka woman. Hell, he was the father of two men, Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte, that Kanen'to:kon and Ratonhnhake:ton (or Connor, as he was called by the Colonists, but Kanen _hated_ that name) had known as children!

What reason had he to not trust him, past his anger and heritage? 

Raton on the other hand... Raton had always been naive. He could see it clearly now, and for him to fall into the hands of such terrible men – men who had killed Raton's own mother and burned down the village! - didn't seem too far fetched. 

It was too late now. Ratonhnhake:ton had fallen from grace, from the hands of his mother's people, and into those of his father's. He was not working in the interests of his people. Raton was nothing more than a traitor, and traitors, especially those who aided the people who sought to push them off their land, had to be dealt with.

And that was what Kanen'to:kon was going to do.

\--

He was a fool. 

Killing had never been something that bothered him, per say. Connor had been killing since he learned to hunt; humans became his target not much later. He never killed innocents. He only did it because their deaths could stop so many more, to carry on his mission, or in alright self defence. 

This was the latter, but it still hurt. 

To say he never felt any thing resembling guilt when he killed people was a lie, but it had never been like this. The blood on his hands felt like acid, ready to burn right through to his heart. He needed it off him, off him before it exposed him to the world as the monster he was becoming.

Connor had stopped a possible attack on his home but the victory felt hollow and empty. He didn't shake, though he felt like he was, and he managed to fight back a sob. 

He had taken bullets out of his body, had his skin marred with scars from the bite of steel bayonets, and had the choking grip of a noose around his neck but none of that hurt like this did. It was almost as bad as, if not as, when he saw his own mother burn to death.

He felt tears form in his eyes, even as Connor try to fight them. He didn't cry for anything but his mother's death, why change it now? But this was the death of his best friend, of his love, of someone he cared so deeply about. 

He felt sick to his stomach as he washed the blood off in a near by stream. Connor glared at his assassin's blade as he cleaned it, as though it was a sentient being who had done this. It was the blade's fault; it was why Kanen hated him and it was why his best friend now lay dead. 

But there was nothing Connor could do. Kanen'tó:kon was gone. He couldn't reverse it no matter how much he wished he could. All that was left to do was to finish his mission and kill Charles Lee. 

Even that thought didn't fill the void he felt in his heart.


End file.
